


You're In Love With Our Vocalist

by hellionbaby (reketrebn)



Category: LUNA SEA
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/hellionbaby
Summary: "You are in love with our vocalist! What do you think is gonna happen?""I'm not in love with anyone. What a ridiculous idea, Shin!"ORHow Sugizo pretends not to be in love with their gorgeous, delicate yet fierce vocalist Ryuichi. But fails miserably anyway.





	You're In Love With Our Vocalist

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like one afternoon after work bcs the convo at the beginning wouldn't leave my mind. Originally, I was too afraid to post it anywhere, but after some more encouragment from our wonderful discord LS group and my bff, I decided to do it anyway. XD
> 
> This is just my own idea of how they clashed and burned together. It appeared in flashes and I also wrote it like that.
> 
> thnx for everything to my beta and bff Jess ♡

 

 

 

 

"You are _in love_ with our vocalist! What do you think is gonna happen?"

"I'm not in love with anyone. What a ridiculous idea, Shin!"

"Yeah, right. You think we don't have eyes? The public has eyes too, you know."

"The public sees only what we show them, and they can fuck off anyway. Besides, as I said, there is nothing going on. It's just fanservice. You know how it is."

"You're so full of shit, Sugizo. Do whatever you want, as long as the band stays intact."

"Sure, sure. Don't worry so much."

******

 

He hugs him tightly, just holds him pressed snuggly to his chest and buries his nose into that delicate, pale neck. Sugizo can smell the sweat and warmth, the hairspray and something uniquely sweet that is just Ryuichi. For that split second, embracing him like this, everything disappears and Sugizo wishes it would last forever. He feels like such an idiot.

"What is it, Sugi-chan?" Ryuichi’ssoft laugh vibrates through Sugizo's chest, and he chuckles himself – as if infected by it.

"Nothing, nothing. Just hugging you. Great show, you were really great." _Much words, very speech, Sugizo._ He mentally scolds himself for being so lame and with another awkward chuckle extracts himself from their embrace. He ruffles Ryuichi's curly mop of hair and puts distance between them.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself either." Ryu smiles at him brightly and something in Sugizo's chest breaks the floodgates, and a whole river of affection rushes over him. It's not right for someone to be this pure and beautiful yet so fierce and powerful.

******

It's not like Sugizo has much self-control when it comes to the things he wants. It doesn't matter if it's right or not – if he wants something, he gets it.

He's pressing Ryu's back into the hard tiles of the club's dirty bathroom. They're both really drunk and probably only half-realizing what's happening. Sugizo is sucking on the vocalist's damp collarbone and palming him through his leather pants. Ryu is moaning quietly, and it only fuels Sugizo's lust. People come and go outside their cubicle and he barely even registers it.

"Fuck me.. fuck me so hard… I'd see the stars. Ahhh, Yuu.." And then Ryu bites Sugizo's shoulder as he presses both of their hands harder where he's probably coming into his pants. A string of dirty words flows into the guitarist's ear, and his only regret is: he's too drunk to even come himself, much less give Ryu what he asked for.

But neither of them will remember this much in the morning anyway.

******

They are loud and still buzzing with energy from the show that ended only a few hours ago. The whole group is at a restaurant – finally rich enough to be able to eat more than instant ramen in the dressing room. They have ordered enough food to feed a family and drinks for a whole army; a few roadies are with them too and it's honestly the happiest Sugizo has felt in a while. Their new album skyrockets in the charts and sales grow like crops. It finally feels like this whole band thing is more than just an investment demanding from him every ounce of strength he has.

Ryuichi is sitting next to him; it's been weeks since their bathroom escapade, and neither ever uttered a word about it. It happened and it's gone. Most probably.

Suddenly, their vocalist leans over him and his warm palm ends up on Sugizo's thigh. He's laughing and trying to steal a prawn from Ino at the end of the table, and Sugizo's world is instantly filled with everything that is Ryuichi. His soft dark hair, curly from all the constant braiding, that sweet scent again and the music of his laugh.

His heart feels like it’s being squeezed by an invisible fist.

"Don't be a dick, Ino." He turns to his fellow guitarist and takes another prawn from the plate, and without much thinking, sticks it into Ryu's mouth. Ryu giggles and almost chokes but squeezes his leg in thanks, and Sugizo's brain just blanks out. Before he knows it, he's leaning in and kissing Ryu's soft cheek.

J is watching them and then exchanges a look with Shinya.

*****

Maybe he should be afraid of where this leads. Maybe he should stop, take it all back, make it safe again. But when did Sugizo ever play it safe or do what he should?

It's a trainwreck, it's a mess and it's a disaster.

Yet so heartbreakingly beautiful.

*****

The hotel room is shit but better than sleeping in a van. The aftershow party was wild as usual and left them still floating in the afterglow of the stage lights.

It all happens too fast: before Sugizo can register it, he’s being pushed into a room by a delicate yet strong hand on his chest. They somehow end up on the bed, with Ryuichi straddling his lap and kissing the shit out of him.

Sugizo actually doesn't remember if they ever kissed before; it's all really hazy in the fog of alcohol. But now that they are and he's present for it, he notices how plush and perfect those lips on his own are. He feels the sheer force and power – the hunger of a wolf eating him alive.

"You drive me.. crazy...Sugi-chan. So hot, so sexy. Everyone is.. always all over...you." Ryu is panting it all into his lips and into his cheek, while tangling his fingers into Sugizo's red hair. Sugizo likes it way too much though, so he lets their vocalist do whatever he wants with him.

"And honestly.. I want to kill them all." Ryu growls the words in the most disgusted manner and grinds down onto Sugizo's lap. He grabs a fist of that red hair and drags Sugizo's head back so he's looking into his eyes.

"Do you hear me? I would kill anyone who touches you. Anyone." He's panting and a myriad of emotions play out on his face. And Sugizo finally understands it – the ever-present conflict of this angelic being – the good and the bad, always at war in the most wonderful way.

"Shhh, it's okay, shh.. Ryu-chan.. come here." Sugizo whispers and drags him down so their foreheads touch, their breath mingling, and Ryu lets go of his hair and sags in defeat. Sugizo circles his waist with his arms and brings him even closer. He buries his fingers into the soft dark curls and Ryu lets him.

That night, he stops pretending he's not in love with their vocalist.

That night, he kisses every inch of the delicate but strong body and shows him that they're not alone. Just for tonight, they are not afraid.

Fuck tomorrow and fuck what comes for them in the future.

No apologies, no regrets.


End file.
